


ss. YAVIN 4

by lazy_lemon



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: 카시안이 존대를 할 것인가 반말을 할 것인가에 대한 고민 끝에 절충안으로 카시안의 대사는 다들 말마디를 흐리고 있다;;; 어쩐지 내 안의 카시안은 성격 나쁘고 까칠한 스팍 같은 느낌인데 자막이 반말싸가지로 만들어놔서 지금 난 혼란에 빠져있어...





	

악몽의 무게는 언제나 무겁다. 온 몸을 짓누르는 혼란스러움에 가늘게 신음을 흘리며 가까스로 눈을 떴다. 어둠은 익숙하지만 몸에 닿는 것은 어느 것 하나 익숙한 것이 없어 아직까지도 악몽의 잔재가 들러붙은 기분에 진저리를 쳤다. 언제나 익숙한 잘 정제된 서느런 기체 안의 그것과 확연히 다른 공기는 놀랄만큼 낯설다. 고요하게 가라앉은 방 안에서는 아주 옅은 모래냄새가 난다. 보디는 그제야 무너져내리던 사원을, 부옇게 시야를 흐리던 먼지들을, 혼란한 가운데 자신을 독촉하던 목소리를 떠올렸다. 이곳은 제다도, 수송선 안도 아니다. 이름도 성긴 낯선 땅 위에서도 지친 몸은 죽음과도 같은 잠을 끌어들였다. 언제나 지정된 항로만을 운행하던 파일럿에게 요 며칠간의 일탈은 상상 이상의 충격이어서 그저 다시 떠올리는 것만으로도 아찔하다. 한숨을 삼키며 잠기운을 떨치려고 얼굴을 감쌌다. 축축한 손바닥에 다시금 떠오르려는 악몽을 꾹꾹 누르며 깊게 심호흡을 했다.

"더 자는 것이 좋을텐데......."

가느다란 목소리가 뒷덜미를 잡아챈다. 막 자리에서 일어서려던 모습 그대로 엉거주춤 뒤를 돌아보았다. 낡은 침대가 기우는 체중에 삐걱거려 저도 모르게 소스라쳤다. 어둠에 간신히 익숙해지기 시작한 시야에 벽에 기대 앉은 남자가 잡힌다. 자신을 바라보는 남자의 눈가에 피곤이 달라붙어있다. 카랑한 목소리로 파일럿이냐고 묻던 얼굴이 생각난다. 멀거니 그 얼굴을 바라보고 있자 남자가 느리게 손을 뻗어 침대 옆 테이블을 가리켰다. 멍하니 손가락을 따라 고개를 돌리자 커다란 컵 하나가 덩그마니 놓여있다. 더듬더듬 들어올려 삼키자 목구멍을 적시는 차가움에 정신이 맑아진다. 그제서야 자신이 목이 말랐다는 것을 깨달았다.

"내일이면 또 어떻게 될 지 모르는데, 더 자두는게-"  
"-꺼내줘서 고마워요."

아직 혼란스러운 머리가 느닷없이 뱉어낸 말에 남자가 고개를 기울였다. 잠이 필요한 것은 자신이 아니라 오히려 그 쪽 같다는 말을, 이번엔 간신히 잡아누르고는 남자를 바라보았다. 마른 뺨 위로 얼룩진 피곤의 잔재들. 보디는 그런 얼굴을 잘 알고 있었다. 이두에서 이따금 마주치던 연구원의 표정이 그러했다. 피곤이 너무 익숙해서 잘 갈무리 된 얼굴 아래로도 한 겹 바스라질 듯한 예민함이 엿보이는 얼굴. 그 얼굴 아래 숨긴 것이 비단 피곤만이 아니라는 것을 알게 된 순간에도 당황한 것은 보디 자신 뿐, 그는 침착했다. 아마도 이 남자도 그럴 것이다. 저항군에 대해 아는 것은 적지만 그럴 것이라는 생각이 들었다. 그 역시 그늘진 눈가에 내려앉은 것은 피곤 뿐만은 아닐 것이다. 제 나이 또래 즈음으로 보이는 얼굴은 자신보다 더 무거운 시간의 더께를 덮고 있는 듯 했다.  
남자는 관찰하는 듯한 보디의 시선에도 아랑곳않고 조금 더 편하게 자세를 바꾸었을 뿐이다. 자신도, 보디도 이 공간에 존재하지 않는다는 듯 소리없이 나른하게 움직이는 손가락에 홀린 듯 시선이 따라간다. 느리게 제 눈가를 문지르며 짧게 하품을 한다. 보디는 그제야 자신이 있는 곳이 그의 방임을 알았다. 주인의 자리에 제멋대로 누워 잠이 든 것이 언제인지 기억보다도 당황이 먼저였다. 허둥지둥 침대에서 일어서려는 것을 남자가 고개를 저어 저지했다.

"내가 데리고 들어왔으니 일단은 감시역도 내 몫이라......."

다시 한 번 말 끝을 흐리며 하품을 한다. 엉거주춤 자리에 앉자 그가 길게 기지개를 켰다.

"카시안."

소근거리는 목소리가 그의 이름을 말한 것이라는 것을 알아차리는 데는 또 한참의 시간이 필요했다. 멍하니 눈을 깜박이다 보디가 입꼬리를 끌어올렸다. 마른 입가가 갈라진 듯 따끔거렸지만 그런 것은 별 문제가 되지 않는다. 자신이 겪은 일은 자신의 삶을 송두리 채 바꾼 것이었고 그랬기에 대화가 필요했다.

"나는 보디. 보디 룩."

아주 옅게, 카시안의 입꼬리가 올라가는 것이 어둠 속에서도 선명하게 보였다.

**Author's Note:**

> 카시안이 존대를 할 것인가 반말을 할 것인가에 대한 고민 끝에 절충안으로 카시안의 대사는 다들 말마디를 흐리고 있다;;; 어쩐지 내 안의 카시안은 성격 나쁘고 까칠한 스팍 같은 느낌인데 자막이 반말싸가지로 만들어놔서 지금 난 혼란에 빠져있어...


End file.
